


The Tickle Effect

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Someone Like You [14]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I find there are two kinds of guys who can't help but tout their many attributes.  There's the guy who really doesn't have any and the egomaniac.  I'm neither.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tickle Effect

“I'm not ticklish. I never have been, which I guess might be a little boring but I can't help it. Nope, not there either; seriously I'm not ticklish. That’s usually a soft spot but not there either. No. No. Oh my God, stop, stop, Uncle! Uncle!”

“I thought you weren't ticklish.” Gina said, teasing him by making her finger dance.

“If you touch me there again I’ll pee myself. I mean it.”

“If you pee in my bed…”

“It will be your own fault.” Anderson replied.

“Every man has a soft spot.” she said. “It’s a matter of fact.”

“Don’t fool yourself,” he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. “Every woman does too. Seriously, all these years and I just thought I wasn’t. Ticklish, that is.”

“No one ever tried before?” she asked.

I wish I could tell you different but I didn’t have pretty girls lining up to move their fingers all over my body.” He replied.

“They don’t know what they're missing.” She kissed his neck.

“I find there are two kinds of guys who can't help but tout their many attributes. There's the guy who really doesn't have any and the egomaniac. I'm neither.”

“Oh you have your braggart moments.”

“That’s not the same as being an egomaniac.” Anderson reasoned.

“I know but you can talk about how good you are at some things. Call of Duty comes to mind.”

“Well you have to let people know about things like that. It’s…”

“Slight egomania.” Gina finished his sentence.

“It turns you on though.” Anderson pulled her into his lap. Gina sighed, running her fingers through his hair. “You get all hot when I brag and wanna rip off my clothes.”

She didn’t need to hear him go on and on about Call of Duty to want to rip off Anderson’s clothes. Anyway, she was better at it than he was. Gina was just attracted to him. He was adorable, geeky, and funny and she loved seducing him. She adored that they had been together as long as they had and Anderson was still shocked that she wanted him. 

He had no idea what a great catch he was, or he pretended not to. How could he not know after all this time? He still wore a goofy grin on his face after sex…that was awesome. He still blushed when Gina did certain things to him or wanted them done to her.

“Mmm,” Gina moaned in his ear when Anderson slipped his hand under her tee shirt to rub her bare back. “I love the way you touch me.”

“So I guess I shouldn’t stop.”

“You tell me Agent Anderson.” She smiled, running her tongue over his lips. “Tell me what you'd do if you didn’t stop.”

He was smiling now too, sliding down on the bed and rolling them on the mattress. Anderson lifted Gina’s tee shirt to kiss her stomach. Feeling the butterflies flutter across his lips excited him. He moved up to kiss her, Gina pulling him closer as the kisses intensified. And then a cell phone rang.

“No.” she groaned. “No, no, no, I don’t give a damn.”

“You don’t have to.” Anderson kissed her nose. “That’s my phone.”

“Don’t answer it.”

They both knew that it didn’t work that way. Anderson grabbed it from the nightstand and saw it was JJ. He answered immediately.

“Good evening, JJ.”

“Hey Anderson; I'm sorry to bother you at home.”

“It’s alright. What's up?”

“Did I accidentally give you the Marietta and Urbana files? I've torn this office apart and I can't find them.”

“Urbana was done two days ago…you had me send it up to the Section Chief’s office. I don’t have Marietta but double check with Agent Hotchner because he requested some files at the beginning of the week. I don’t remember off the top of my head if it was in that group but it could be. Also, did you get the message from Sheriff Madsen from Lincoln? I think that case could be pertinent.”

“I have it. I’ll call him before I go home. Did you bring in all the files?”

“They're in the green inbox. Probably close to the bottom; it’s starting to overflow.”

“Tell me about it.” JJ replied.

“Don’t stay there too late.” Anderson said.

“I’ll try not to. But I definitely want to look over the Lincoln case. Thanks Anderson.”

“You got it. I’ll see you bright and early in the morning.”

He hung up his phone, once again giving his girlfriend 100% of his attention.

“You're so sexy when you're owning shit.” Gina pulled his tee shirt over his head. “They wouldn’t know what to do sometimes without you.”

She didn’t just say that to impress or make him feel good. Anderson not only loved his job, he was good at it. Gina busted his balls at work sometimes but that was a co-worker’s job. She totally respected how he got things done. One day he would stop blaming himself for the bad things that had happened.

“You're sexy all the time.”

“I think you were about to tell me what you'd do if you didn’t stop.”

“Why tell when I can show?” He stroked her face. “I love you.”

“I love you too, butthead.” She laughed. “Bring on the goofy grin.”

***


End file.
